


The Strange Family

by BlackBatsandCats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw Severus Snape, mentions of rapists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/pseuds/BlackBatsandCats
Summary: How do you feel about your family? The Stranges say "Family First" and attempting to make them believe otherwise won't end well for you.The brothers were separated from each other and none of them are taking it well. Like they promised: they always found each other in the end.The problem? The world messed with their family; now they're going to mess with the world





	1. The Permenant Disclaimer (for this story)

_ There is a black-haired violet-eyed boy slouching down on a chair and shuffling through papers. He glances up and blinks.Then he straightens up. _

 

Violet-eyed boy: Hello there everyone! My name is Alan and I’m here with my younger brothers to give you a disclaimer because our lazy author doesn’t want to do it every single chapter.

 

_ He turns his head and calls off screen. _

 

Alan: Yo! Alex! Adrian! Y’all need to come over here!

 

_ From off screen two black-haired boys come onto the screen. One boy has Killing-Curse Green eyes while the other has Ocean Blue eyes. _

 

Green-eyed boy: ( _ snaps _ ) We were coming Al. Screaming was completely unnecessary.

 

Alan: ( _ huffs _ ) Well how was I supposed to know that? Magic?

 

_ Silence. _

 

Green-eyed boy: Yes.

 

_ The blue-eyed boy sighed. He had a feeling that making the disclaimer for their lazy author would be much longer than necessary. _

 

Blue-eyed boy: Hello everyone. My name is Adrian and, well, Alan already introduced himself so all that’s left is my other older brother. ( _ Points to the green-eyed boy _ ) That boy is our brother Alexander. Alan and I call him Alex for short but for your own safety I am recommending that unless he gives you permission to call him that not to call him Alex. He’s already sent 32 people to the hospital for that and is more than prepared to send the hospital some more.

 

Alexander: ( _ with no bite in his tone _ ) Thank you for that marvelous introduction Adrian. Is there anything else that you want to say?

 

Adrian: ( _ frowns _ ) Uuuummm…..I don’t think so…

 

_ Alan opens his mouth to say something. _

 

Alexander: ( _ Without looking at him _ ) Not you Alan. Remember:  _ The Incident _ .

 

_ Alan looks offended at first. Then he snaps his mouth shut and keeps quiet. There is a tinge of red on his cheeks. _

 

Alexander: Anyways are we done here? I was in the middle of my project before that dunderhead of an author of ours forced us to come here and I would like to get back to it.

 

Alan: Our bloody author wants us to give the readers a disclaimer that lasts throughout the whole story ‘cause, you know, no need to do it every chapter.

 

Alexander: ( _ irritated _ ) Excuse me? Why the bloody hell do you have to give a disclaimer every chapter? If you found the story it already says “ _ Harry Potter” _ on it! All you need to do is search up Harry Potter and you will find a perfectly reasonable explanation of what’s going on! If you don’t know about Harry Potter then why are they here?

 

Alan: Well….because….actually..you know what..I don’t know….

 

Alexander: ( _ incensed _ ) This is completely unnecessary! My time is being wasted here and I don’t want to waste another second of it!

 

_ Alexander turns sharply on his heel and tries to open the door.The door won’t open. A paper suddenly appears on the door. Alexander picks up the paper. _

 

Alexander: ( _ reads aloud _ )  **You need to do the disclaimer properly otherwise you won’t be able to leave.** ( _ furious and snarls _ )  _ Excuse me?!? _ Who the fuck does that ignorant, disrespectful, self-righteous little brat think that she is?

 

Adrian: Uh, Alex, she’s our author..

 

Alexander: ( _ still furious _ ) She’s keeping me from saving Soraya! I’m trying to make a potion that will cure cancer and if Soraya dies because of her I’m going to make this story utterly miserable for her!

 

_ Alan and Adrian share a glance. Normally such a threat would be amusing and completely impossible, but their brother had done several things that were supposed to be impossible before so… _

 

Alexander: ( _ after calming himself down _ ) Alan was there a script that she gave to to read for the disclaimer?

 

Alan: Yes. ( _ holds up the paper _ ) This.

 

Alexander: ( _ reads it _ ) What did we do to have her as an author?

 

Adrian: ( _ hesitates _ ) Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

 

_ Alexander shoots Adrian a look and neither Adrian nor Alan can tell what it means. _

 

Alexander: ( _ sighs _ ) Go Alan.

 

Alan: ( _ clears throat _ )  **This disclaimer is for selfish purposes only. I have no reason nor any immediate desire to say what I don’t own in every single chapter.**

 

Alexander:  **So I will say it once now. I don’t own Harry Potter and, unfortunately, I never will.**

 

Adrian:  **If you don’t know what I own and don’t own read the Harry Potter series. Thank you for reading this disclaimer.**

 

Alexander: We’re done!

 

_ Alexander runs to the door and tries to open it. It opens. Alexander doesn’t hesitate to go through it, leaving Alan and Adrian smiling in amusement and fondness in his wake. _

 

Adrian: Should we go?

 

Alan: ( _ nods _ ) Yup. ( _ to readers _ ) We’ll see you all in the future! Bye!

 

Adrian: ( _ shoots the readers a smile _ ) Bye!

 

_ The two boys follow their brother out of the door. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oldest to Youngest: Alan, Alexander, and Adrian


	2. The Youngest Marone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle gets curious...

**June 23, 1965; Oxford, United Kingdom**

 

It was just another day at Oxford and a boy named Kyle Marone was sitting in his room feeling frustrated.

 

He didn’t feel happy here. He felt alone. He always did and his tears had run dry. Now he was frustrated and angry.

 

Kyle heard his mother’s voice. _“Jaylen! Jordan! Put those sweets down this instant!”_ There was laughter that was quickly followed by yelps. He heard his mother loudly scolding his brothers before shooing them away.

 

Kyle put his head down in his hands. His family. His wonderful, magical family.

 

The Marone family consisted of six people. The mother, Lara Marone nee Yaxley, a pureblood woman from a famous (or infamous) pureblood family that believed in pureblood supremacy. Lara had light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was kind, sweet, and motherly to others, but she if she was pushed could turn terrifying as well and she could turn downright nasty if someone threatened her family. Kyle still remembered how sharp and terrifying she looked when she verbally cut down a man who had called the Marones a ‘filthy, repulsive bunch that were stains on the proper wizarding society’.

 

The father, Martin Marone, a muggleborn that was usually easy going and laid back and didn't seem like anything could piss him off. He had blond hair and lime green eyes. Kyle had never seen him be anything above just being mildly stern, but then again he had never seen his mother turn nasty until someone had basically said that her children were unworthy of anything good so best to be cautious.

 

The oldest of the four children was Rowan. Rowan was 9 years old and couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts. She had red hair from their paternal grandmother and their mother’s eyes. She was nice and could be very hard headed.

 

Next were the twins Jaylen and Jordan with Jaylen being older by 5 minutes. The 8 year olds both had their father’s blond hair and lime green eyes. They were both mischievous and die-hard prank lovers.

 

Kyle was the youngest of the four and was 7 years old. Kyle had the same hair and eyes as his mother. He always felt alone, left out, and the beginnings of huge resentment and envy. You see Kyle Marone was a squib. While all of the other members of his family had magic Kyle didn’t which made him feel alone.

 

Lara and Martin had moved to the muggle world 2 years ago because they suspected that Kyle was a squib and they were right. The parents had hoped that being surrounded by others who couldn't use magic would help Kyle not feel alone and left out. Unfortunately, their hopes were in vain. There could have been a chance if he didn’t know or care about them, but he did and so he felt isolated.

 

He glanced outside of his window and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn’t imagining things. They still were there.

 

There were three boys walking on the street that looked like they were related. They had the same hair and body structure, but there were clear differences. The first (maybe he was the oldest) had violet eyes, a smile looked similar to Jaylen and Jordan, and easy going like Kyle’s father, but there was something different. Something more….dangerous. Powerful. The boy looked at the other two with clear love, fondness, and protectiveness in both his eyes and his stance.

 

The next boy had green eyes unlike anything Kyle had ever seen before. When he looked closer at the boy Kyle kept on seeing his green eyes flash black like it was a part of him. He looked calm, dangerous, and moved like a feline predator. He was a bit relaxed with the other two boys and was clearly protective of them. Kyle just knew that he would be a terrible enemy to have.

 

The last boy had blue eyes that reminded Kyle of the ocean. He looked like he was the youngest and looked at the other two boys with love, happiness, and concern in his eyes. He seemed kind and innocent, but Kyle could sense that is he was pushed far enough that he could be just as terrifying as the other two boys.

 

He watched them in fascination. The violet-eyed boy was saying something to the green-eyed boy, who was shaking his head. The violet-eyed boy said something and the green-eyed boy huffed. They were getting farther away from his line of vision.

  
Kyle hesitated. Did he want to follow them? They _were_ just strangers. He took one more look at them and made his decision: he quickly put on his clothes and barely and clumsily managed to sneak out of the house and ran in their direction.


	3. A Strange Kind of Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets the brothers in a way that wasn't expected. At all.

Kyle tried to run after the boys with stealth, but honestly there was no way you could be subtle when you were chasing after them on the empty, opposite sidewalk and walking hurriedly in their direction while stealing glances at them every few seconds.

 

Alexander had noticed the boy following them but chose not to say anything in case he was just going in their direction for some reason or another. But when they boy kept on glancing at them with ill-disguised curiosity in his eyes _that_ was the dead giveaway that he was following them.

 

The brothers had been followed by unknown stalkers - both magical and muggle alike -  that had disguised themselves in different ways before and they had no desire to meet another one that thought that they would be good toys to rape, beat, and kill. Alan had wanted to kill him with his fire, but Alexander had logically realized that doing so would have more consequences than what it was worth. Like attracting the attention of Muggles and other magicals, not just in Britain, but all around the world.

 

The brothers were aware that their power levels simply hadn’t existed before in history and attracting others’ attention wouldn’t be good for them.

 

They decided to lead the rapist to an isolated place where they could kill him without problems. Alan, Alexander, and Adrian thanked whatever deity was out there that they lived close to the open area of Oxford. They sat themselves down with their backs to a tree in the rural area and patiently waited for their prey to come under the pretense of being tired and relaxing.

 

When the rapist came all three brothers immediately sensed his presence, but they were confused. The aura felt didn’t feel old or disgusting, it felt....younger. Alexander was quick to use his ability to read the boy’s mind and was stunned to find out that the boy was really a boy and he was just interested in them. Not only that, he was a squib and he could just feel that they had an extraordinary amount of magic! The rapists who came after the brothers could do that, so how could the boy? A squib at that!

 

Alexander sent the boy’s - Kyle’s - memories to Alan and Adrian’s minds and they were as shocked as he was. They were curious and wanted answers. They decided to see if the boy would approach them.

 

Kyle was panting when he got to the rural area. To think - two of the three boys he was following were, without a doubt _younger_ than him! And they walked the whole way without sweating while Kyle was out of breath. Worse, he still had a few feet to go and the boys were already there sitting down. He trudged forwards, trying to not give in to his exhaustion.

 

Finally, Kyle was less than 2 feet from the boys, and that was when he remembered that he was supposed to be spying on them, not letting them know that he was there!

 

Too late. The boys were staring right at him. The youngest was staring at him with barely concealed curiosity while the other two raised an eyebrow at Kyle’s presence. Kyle felt his heart sink into his stomach. This wasn’t supposed to happen! He wasn’t supposed to be seen!

 

Kyle couldn’t do anything about it now, it was too late for that. Cerulean blue eyes looked at all three boys with badly concealed terror and nervousness.

 

Kyle opened his mouth to speak - he was the one who came to them with questions after all, why didn’t he just ask them? But he couldn’t. His throat was suddenly dry and he couldn’t force anything to come out of his mouth. There was something about the boys that frightened him.

 

Finally, the violet-eyed boy took pity on him.

 

“Hi,” he said calmly, nearly making Kyle jump in surprise. “I’m Alan. What’s your name?”

 

“I..,” He took a deep breath. “I’m - K-Ky-Kyl-e,” he managed to force out.

 

The violet-eyed boy - Alan, he reminded himself - looked amused. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I..” What could Kyle say to this? _Oh, well, you see, I saw you guys from my window and you guys fascinated me and I got curious so I decided to follow you and spy on you guys because I wanted to know more about you guys._ Kyle sincerely doubted that they would take that very well.

 

The middle boy spoke. “Why were you following us?” Kyle looked at him at was struck with a realization. The boy’s eyes weren’t just that strange green color - they were perfect and beautiful swirls of the strange green color and a beautiful, yet terrifying shade of black. They were absolutely mesmerizing.

 

“What are you doing?” With a jolt Kyle realized that he had been staring into the boy’s eyes - in front of, not only the boy himself, but the boys who were most likely his brothers no less - and he flushed in embarrassment.

 

“S-s-sorry...I just…” Kyle trailed off, feeling like a fool. Why did he have to feel so embarrassed and insecure around them?

 

Alan studied the boy and glanced over at his brothers. Alexander subtly nodded and turned to Kyle. “Alright, Kyle, would you terribly mind explaining why you thought that following strangers was a wise idea? Or how about why you think that we're so fascinating to you?”

 

Kyle snapped out of his embarrassment in shock. _How did he know that?_ He thought fearfully. _What else does he know? What is he - no_ they _going to do to me?_

 

The green and black swirls-eyed boy rolled his eyes. “Calm down.” he ordered. “We’re not going to hurt you unless you do something to us.”

 

Kyle’s heartbeat slowly went down. “Now, Alan already introduced himself. That leaves him and myself.” he gestured to the blue-eyed boy. “He’s Adrian and I’m Alexander. Come here and sit down. Clearly, we need to talk.”

 


	4. Rightous Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation is continued and there's a rather powerful girl...

Immediately Kyle’s heart raced again. He wondered if he could get away with running. Then he glanced at the boys and remembered that they had outlasted him walking. Running was obviously a lost cause.

 

So, instead he forced himself to stay still and not run away screaming in fear. He still didn’t sit down though. The green and black swirls-eyed - Alexander, he reminded himself - boy’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Kyle sat down.

 

“Now. Let’s start in order. How did you know that we had an extraordinary amount of magic? I am quite sure that normal people don’t have that ability,” Alexander started off.

 

Kyle floundered for an answer.

 

“I-I don’t know,” he said lamely. He willed himself once more to not panic and run. Alexander looked like he was about to grill him mercilessly.

 

Alexander frowned. “How did you feel when you first saw us? Did you see us and then try and feel us or did you just feel it when you looked at us?”

 

“I j-just felt it wh-when I saw you,” Kyle answered nervously, slowly forcing himself to regain his confidence.

 

Kyle had approached them with questions. Instead, the reverse had happened. Kyle wondered if he was going to have a chance to ask them anything.

 

Alexander’s brow furrowed in thought, the frown on his face becoming a bit more pronounced. He didn’t understand how it was possible. He filed it away as something that he wanted to research in the future.

 

“Why did you follow us?” Alexander moved on.

 

Kyle tried not to visible shrink down unto himself and wished that the ground would swallow him up. “I..” he trailed off.

 

Alexander sighed. “Never mind. We already know. I just wanted to ask you why you thought that following strangers - who you have  _ no idea about _ , by the way - for an unknown amount of time and distance, and neglecting to tell your parents that you were going out, was a good idea.”

 

Kyle half followed what the boy had said. Distance? Neglecting? But he got the gist of it and paled as he realized that had left the house without his parents knowing. He thought about how worried they would be and how much trouble he would be in when he got back.

 

With that though Kyle surged up and ran as fast as he could to his house, leaving behind three brothers.

 

Alexander blinked at the situation. “He doesn’t run when his life is in danger, but the threat of his parents make him run away in fear. Wow. Talk about a backward way to handle something.”

 

Alan and Adrian, who had been silently watching the situation in amusement, just shook their heads at their brother’s antics.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

**June 23, 1965; Lancaster, Northwest, England**

 

St. Veronica’s Orphanage was filled with liveliness that usually wasn’t good when an adult was there.

 

A four year old black-haired girl with sea-blue and silver swirled eyes was running from four older girls inside of the orphanage.

 

“Get back here you freak!”

 

That only made the four year old run faster.

 

She desperately ran up the stairs and down the hall to where her room would be. If she could just make it inside then she would be safe.

 

Closer….closer...closer...almost there… the girl nearly reached the door handle before she was caught and pulled back by her big shirt. She was jerked back and she fell on her back and banged her head against the floor.

 

Her bullies didn’t hesitate. 

 

“Did you really think that you would get away from us freak?” sneered a seven year old Nora Amberson.

 

“We’ll always be able to beat you, you worthless freak,” Laura Thompson added. She was the same age as Amberson.

 

Amberson and Thompson along with Ashley Merrakain and Betty Harrowdown smirked at her with superiority written on their faces. Marrakain was six and Harrowdown was also seven.

 

The girl pushed herself into a sitting position and tried to stand up while backing away. She was going to try and reason with them, but there was very little chance of that happening.

 

Still, she tried. “Why are you here?” she whispered, trying to sound stronger, “Don’t you guys have something that you have to do?” She beatrated herself for sounding so weak.

 

Amberson sneer returned. “And not show you your place, freak? I don’t think so!”

 

Her gang let out high, shrill sounds that was probably supposed to be laughter.

 

Then they attacked. Kicking and slapping until they decided that the girl had been given enough. As this happened, the girl felt pain and shame.

 

_ Why are they doing to me? _ She thought.  _ What did I ever do to them? _

 

She tried to wrack her brain for an answer.

 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 

She felt fury. She tried to hold it back, but then she stopped. Why should she? She shouldn’t. She let it out.

 

The four older girls were shocked and frightened when they were suddenly frozen. The bruised girl curled up into fetal position and kept her eyes closed. Then, before their eyes, she began to heal herself.

 

A little over 5 minutes later the girl was completely healed. Then she slowly stood up and fixed her eyes on the girls who gave her undeserved torment. The girls knew right there and then that they had committed a terrible mistake.

 

The four girls thought that they could use her as a punching bag because she was simply there. They were wrong, and they were about to be taught a lesson they would never forget.

 

The four year old girl just stared at them with unbridled pain and even more anger in her eyes. She didn’t visibly do anything, but she didn’t want to.

 

The girls felt their emotions slowly creep up on them, like a terrifying horror film, except it was real. Fear was first, they looked at the girl in front of them. Next was guilt, what had she done to deserve what they had given her? To fight off the emotion the girls wracked their brains for a valid reason. They didn’t find one, instead they found themselves facing every memory they had that involved them harming others and being offended because their victim didn’t want to be hurt. The girl clearly didn’t like that.

 

They felt her vengeance. Every bit of unnecessary pain that they had caused others was inflicted onto them. For the first time in their lives they knew what it was like to be the victim. It was quick, but they felt every bit of the pain. When the girl finished they unfroze and collapsed on the ground, laying there for a several minutes before forcing themselves to stand up.

 

They glanced at the girl and were frightened to know that she was still angry with them. The girls also felt guilt for treating her the way that they did.

 

The quartet quickly scrambled away from the little girl that now frightened them.

 

The girl unclenched the hands that she didn't realized that she had clenched. She let out a sigh, what exactly for she did not know.

 

There was no need to run into the safety of her room. She was safe now and most likely would for quite a while. She unconsciously headed toward to Mrs. Lawrence’s room. When she arrived she knocked on the door and a moment later Mrs. Lawrence had opened it.

 

Mrs. Lawrence smiled warmly. “Well if it isn’t Annabelle Daniels! How are you dear?”

 

Annabelle smiled back. “Hello Mrs. Lawrence,” she greeted and gave her a hug that was returned. “I’m good, how are you?”

 

“I’m feeling great!” Mrs. Lawrence beamed. “Annabelle dear, I’m so sorry I can’t invite you in, I’m going down to the kitchen to cook. Do you want to join me?” she asked knowingly. Annabelle had always accompanied her to the kitchen and watched her cook. Annabelle had tried to cook like Mrs. Lawrence, but the woman had firmly made sure that Annabelle wasn’t near mildly dangerous things at her age. She had, however, promised to teach Annabelle how to cook when she turned seven.

 

Annabelle’s smile got wider. “Yes, I do!”

 


	5. Kyle's New Rules (It's Your Own Fault)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle faces the consequences of leaving without your family's knowledge or permission. It could be much worse since there seems to be a new Dark Lord rising...

**June 25, 1995; Oxford, United Kingdom**

 

Kyle winced at the sharp, fleeting look that his mother gave him. His father was glancing at him every few minutes. Rowan walked by and glanced at him a bit more often. The only ones who didn’t seem to change were Jaylen and Jordan, they just showed a subtle increase in making sure that he was alright.

 

When Kyle had gotten back to his house he was greeted with a very strange sight: surrounding his house were the cars of muggle policemen. As he got closer he saw that they were near others. 

 

The neighbors were either looking through their windows or they had come out of their houses to watch, wondering what the commotion was all about. A couple of strangers who had been passing by stopped and outright stared at the scene before them.

 

Kyle swallowed. He had a bad feeling about this…

 

The cerulean-eyed boy hesitantly ran towards his crowded house. He wondered what was wrong. Had something happened to his family?

 

Kyle pushed forwards and tried to go into his home. He was stopped by two police officers.

 

“Hello there young man,” said the first. “What is your name?”

 

Kyle paused to think. On one hand, parents had firmly drilled it into him that you should not go with or listen to strangers. On the other hand, they were the police and his parents were talking to them and asking them for help.

 

“I’m Kyle.” Kyle silently prayed that he didn’t make another mistake. He had done several of those today already with the 3 brothers from earlier.

 

The officers shared a quick glance. “Kyle,” the second officer said as he put a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle had lived with Jaylen and Jordan long enough to know fake calm and gentleness when he saw it. “Why don’t we get you inside?”

 

When inside he was guided into the living room where he met an unexpected sight.

 

There were more police officers inside and one person there that looked suspiciously like the magical auror that his mother was friends with but the family - other than Rowan and their mother - didn’t know much about. Kyle remembered his name was Herot Vorel. He recalled his mother saying that the man was Rowan’s godfather.

 

He saw his mother talking to Herot and she looked like she was hyperventilating. Lara’s hair was messed up, contrary to her usual style of keeping it straight. Her cerulean blue eyes were bright with worry and fear. She was gripping her husband’s hand tightly.

 

His dad’s blond hair looked a bit disheveled and his lime green eyes were the same as his wife’s. Martin was pale and seemed to get paler and paler as his sister’s godfather spoke.

 

Kyle’s siblings were there too. Rowan was in between Jaylen and Jordan, who were tightly holding onto their sister while at the same time reaching over to touch each other for comfort. Kyle paused at the scene. He had never seen Jaylen and Jordan actually let anyone - even their parents - get between them without a stubborn, never-ending fight that they always won.

 

When Kyle arrived with his escorting officers everyone fell silent and time seemed to stop.

 

Kyle felt uneasy, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Mum?”

 

Time was restored. Lara snapped out of it and less than half a second later Kyle was in his mother’s arms as she broke down crying in relief. The rest were quick to follow the suit. Kyle was enveloped in a bear hug. Kyle was surprised to find himself with the urge to cry. Why?

 

Kyle got the story after that. Apparently it had started when Lara had called everyone down to ask them if they wanted her homemade cookies. As she was cooked for by a house elf all her life as a child - and she was horrible at potions - Lara’s food wasn’t edible. To not die of starvation or suffer food poisoning Martin had done the cooking in the family unless they ate outside. Recently though, Lara’s cooking had gotten better, with a little help from muggle cook books and a kindly old woman named Mrs. Haybend, who lived in their neighborhood, so whenever she cooked something Lara called the others to test it out - after Martin used magic to check if it was edible of course.

 

So when Kyle didn’t come down or answer Lara had been exasperated and concerned and went up to check on him. The room didn’t look like anything was out of place and Kyle was nowhere in sight. 

 

It went downhill from there. Lara panicked and frantically looked all over the house for Kyle. Along the way the others had been informed of Kyle disappearance. Martin was just as terrified as Lara. Their other children hadn’t been as scared. Rowan was worried, but she was a sheltered child. She didn’t really understand why their parents were acting as though a horror movie had become their reality. Jaylen and Jordan were confused. They didn’t understand the severity of their brother missing. They just assumed that their brother would return to them just fine like always.

 

The Marone parents had searched their home for Kyle before looking outside. When they couldn’t find him Lara was hysterical as she cried in her husband’s arms. Martin tried to comfort his wife without breaking down into sobs himself. The their other children were still confused.

 

Martin had called the police to try and find his youngest child while Lara called Herot to see if he could help them.

 

Herot had gotten there first using the Floo. Herot was in his Auror work clothes as he had came to the Marones straight away after receiving the call. Herot had gotten the story and was immediately alarmed.

 

Apparently the Auror Department was dealing with mysterious cases. It involved several innocent people - some of them children -  being killed through awful means like dark rituals that involved the pain and death of an innocent. And the only ones who were used were muggles, muggleborns, squibs, and half-bloods and pure-bloods who didn’t believe in blood supramacy.So when he had gotten Lara’s call he had immediately thought that the vile potential terrorists had gotten Kyle to use him for their disgusting plans next.

 

And, as Herot worriedly explained, the Yaxleys - along with several other dark-aligned families - were rumored to be part of it.

 

The Yaxleys were furious, ashamed, and disgusted that a member of their family had sullied their bloodline. They -  like all pure-blood believers - want to cleanse and make sure that their family didn’t have ties to anything making their blood being anything less than pure. If you add in the fact that Kyle was a squib the Marones was something that they would want to deal with immediately. Then he had went to try and take care of his godchild and her brothers.

 

Rowan and the twins didn’t really understand what was going on. Why was Uncle Herot/Herot here?

 

Herot had tried to comfort them, reassure them that everything was alright and that they shouldn’t think about this. He left the room to get some water for the three. Unfortunately, when he did that magical pictures had fallen out of his pocket.

 

The magical pictures were of the results of what the rising terrorists had accomplished to their victims during the rituals. The trio had noticed it fall out of his pocket, but they didn’t tell him. After all, what could go wrong with just looking at a picture?

 

When they saw the picture Rowan, Jaylen, and Jordan had known true fear and had the very things that would haunt their very first nightmare. The images were horrifying and that it was moving only made it seem worse. Then they put together why their parents were terrified about Kyle’s disappearance and they felt the fear and horror that their parents had felt.

 

Herot had come back with the water and paled as he saw the red-haired and blond-haired children see his pictures from the crime scenes. He put down the water and had gently tried to calm them down and took them to their parents to explain what had happened when he had gone to get them water. Herot’s heart ached with guilt and fear for the family. He wanted to comfort them, but he knew from his time as an Auror that there were times where it was the parents that needed to comfort each other and their children. This was one of those times.

 

A little while later the police got there they interrogated the parents - and the children to a much lighter extent - for a little over 45 minutes. Then Kyle had come in.

 

The police were relieved. They didn’t want another child missing. There were far too many missing as it was.

 

Since that day - 2 days ago -  the whole family had been keeping an eye on him. At least one person knew where he was at all times.

 

Kyle thought about the three brothers during the past 2 days. Especially the middle brother.

 

_ He was right _ Kyle reflected as he walked up the stairs to his room. He wondered what it was like for the other two, having Alexander as a brother. Kyle figured that the parents must be very proud - and relieved - of that fact.

 

He walked into his room, leaving the door open as it had to be during the last two days. Kyle looked out the window at the same spot where he had first seen the three brothers. He thought about how they were. How they acted with each other. Kyle just knew that if he was friends with them then his life would be happier, maybe more painful, but it would be worth it.

 

_ I’ll see you guys again. One day. Even if I have to run to Hogwarts to find you guys. _

**Author's Note:**

> Oldest to Youngest: Alan, Alexander, and Adrian


End file.
